


The Night at The Bar

by aalinde



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drunk confessions, Friends to Lovers, Little Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalinde/pseuds/aalinde
Summary: Everything around him swayed, first to one side, then the other. Was that the floor? It looked a bit closer than normal, didn’t it? But it wasn't the swaying that usually came with the submarine. A nice gentle rocking back and forth, like a mother rocking a baby's cradle. Something to fall asleep to, at least that’s what Shachi thought.
Relationships: Penguin/Shachi (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Night at The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank ratherinterestinmilkshake on Tumblr for inspiring me to write this. It's my first fanfic on here so not sure if I'm uploading this correctly. Also, there is definitely gonna be mistakes in this, it's mainly punctuation, because if I can't punctuate in my own language, why should I be able to do it in English.
> 
> Also, this started out as me wanting to write something sweet, but it just got really angsty really fast I feel.

Everything around him swayed, first to one side, then the other. Was that the floor? It looked a bit closer than normal, didn’t it? But it wasn't the swaying that usually came with the submarine. A nice gentle rocking back and forth, like a mother rocking a baby's cradle. Something to fall asleep to, at least that’s what Shachi thought.

The reason Shachi was so sure it wasn't the submarine, was that first of all, he wasn't even on the submarine right now. He was in a bar, on this small island they had docked at just yesterday. The secondary motor had broken down earlier that week, so they needed to get a few extra parts for it. Being on the ocean with a broken ship is scary, being 500 m underwater with a broken motor, even scarier. Secondly, this was the kind of nauseating, stomach-churning, oh hey there's two of the captain, coma-inducing, booze sways. To say that he had been drinking would be an understatement. For the past hour or so, Shachi had been drowning himself in booze. Hoping that the sight in front of him would just go away, or at the least, that he'd pass out before doing something stupid. But like always, that wasn’t the case.

Just two hours earlier, Penguin had asked him to join him for a drink at the local bar. So what are you supposed to do when your incredibly hot best friend, who you definitely are not in love with, and whos got the most glorious behind that- Okay so Shachi might have a small crush on Penguin. Or a big one. He’s definitely not been trying to work up the courage to ask him out on a proper date for the past 2 years, no definitely not.

But back to the problem at hand. Penguin had asked Shachi to join him for a drink, and Shachi just couldn’t say no. Shachi definitely did not mind the attention of the ladies, fancying a bit of both sides, as any good pirate should. He couldn't really get into the peppy woman, that had placed her fine bottom in the chair beside his. Not when the sight of another busty bimbo all over his Penguin, made his stomach twist into a fit of jealousy filled rage. Or at least he would like to think that, but Penguin wasn’t his, so he shouldn’t feel jealous. But none the less, he did.

It was at times like these he was glad about how often he wore his sunglasses. With them on, Penguin wouldn't see the glare he had been sending his little ‘lady friend’. But back to the present. Shachi had reached his limit, both physically and mentally. He could feel the angry tears prickling at the back of his eyes. Hating the woman who had what he never could. But most of all, hating himself for even entertaining the idea. The idea of it being him sitting in Penguin’s lab, and not her. The booze had loosened up not only his mind but his heart. It was as if everything just came crashing down all at once.

Taking off his sunglasses, and looking away from his best friend. He wiped the first tears with his sleeves. He almost smashed the glass when putting it on the table. Stumbling off the chair, making it tumbled to the ground with a clank. Then just as ungracefully, he made his way out of the bar.

Penguin looked up when as the chair hit the ground, and watched as Shachi stumbled his way out. This wasn’t a completely uncommon occurrence, but Shachi’s expression caught Penguin’s attention. It was one of sadness, and he looked on the verge of crying if he hadn’t already done so. His usually nicely kept hair was an unruly orange mess. Unusual was the visibility of it since the recognizable orca hat, was being held in his hand.

Concern quickly fills him, as multiple scenarios filled his head, none of them good. He quickly excuses himself from the lady he had been talking to, before running out after Shachi. By the time he got out of the door, Shachi was gone. He called after him a few times but got no answer. Just as he was about to head towards the submarine to see if Shachi might have gone there, he heard it. It was faint and made even harder to hear over the sound of the bar's patrons, but it was definitely there. A faint sobbing coming from behind the bar. As he got closer Penguin could hear the pain and sorrow. It hurt Penguin just to listen.

Shachi wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t stop sobbing loud and hard. It was as if a dam had broken, and now that he had begun he couldn’t stop. Sliding down the back wall and curling in on himself, the sunglasses were forgotten beside him, as well as his hat. In his drunken state, Shachi didn't realize he had gotten company, before arms wrapped around him as best they could with the position. And as Penguin’s scent hit him, and he looked up at the blurry shape of the man before him, he sobbed harder. It just wasn’t fair he thought. It just wasn’t.

Penguin just kept hugging him, not knowing how to help or even what had made the person he held so dear, into this sobbing mess. Exhaling softly when he realized that the crying wouldn’t stop. “Shach please talk to me, I can’t stand it when you're like this.” The words were spoken softly, as he placed his head on top of Shachis, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Shach I need you to calm down and tell what happened, so I can go beat someone's ass.” The last thing was said half-joking half-serious because if someone actually had caused his best friend to enter this state. He would have to have a word or two with them.

For a while, they just sat there, one trying to comfort the other as Shachis sobbing slowly died down and he regained the ability to form coherent sentences. Penguin gently cupped Shachi’s hands, wiping the tears away from his face with the sleeves of his shirt. Taking Shachi’s face in his hands, and looking it over to see if there were any bruises or cuts. Concern was deeply laced in Penguin’s expression. For the second time that night, a dam broke inside of Shachi and everything just came purring out. It was like a waterfall of words and tears that fell from his face.

“I’m sorry Penguin, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, it just kinda happened, okay?! And it hurts, Penguin, it hurts so much. And when I see them all over you I just- I can’t okay! Because it hurts and makes me hate them, but most of all it makes me hate myself for feeling this way. Because I love you. I love you so much it hurts, and not just like my best friend or a brother, but deep in my heart, I love you Penguin.”

Whatever Penguin had expected to be the cause of Shachi’s distress, it definitely wasn’t this. How was he supposed to react to this? Shachi, his best friend since he can remember, just confessed his love for him. Talking about Shachi, he had gone back to sobbing and babbling. The problem was not even half of it was understandable. A few words did stick out, mostly because he kept repeating them. Things like sorry and you’re really hot, and two years. Penguin’s pretty sure he heard him say something about the ocean but didn’t linger on it for too long. 

Penguin pulled him in for a proper hug, which in turn made Shachi sloper all over his shoulder, but at that moment he didn’t care. Needing a moment to gather his thoughts, he let Shachi cry it out. When the man in his arms quieted down, Penguin knew what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. “Shachi I need you to listen to what I say now, okay? Because this is hard.” Nervously chuckling, he felt Shachi still, evidently preparing himself for what he thought would be rejection.

“I think I’ve always loved you Shach. Even if I didn’t put too much thought into it. And I also think that the kind of love I have for you have changed throughout the years. At least that’s what you’ve made me realize tonight.” He paused both for himself but also for Shachi. Making sure he understood what he was telling him. “When we were kids I loved you like a brother, but as we got older I think it became something else. At least if the amount of times I find myself calling you cute or handsome in my head is any indication.” Chuckling he released Shachi from the hug. Penguin took his head in his hands, wiping away the stray tears still falling. Penguin looked at him with fondness and love. A love that up till point Shachi realized, he had been blind to, but when looking back, it had always been there. 

Leaning down he first touched his lips to Shachi’s forehead, letting them linger. Putting their foreheads together, ocean-blue eyes looked into muddy brown ones. “I love you too, you big idiot.” It was whispered with as much love as Penguin felt. Both sets of eyes welled up just a bit, as lips meet lips. It was a tender kiss, no rush, just the love between two people. When they broke apart, faces dusted red and lips just a bit more swollen, Shachi put his arms around Penguin's neck, and Penguin nestled in between his legs. Shachi's throat was dry and his voice was hoarse but between the small kiss Penguin had begun placing all over his face, he did manage to croak out a small “Thank you.” And Penguin replying in turn with a soft “Your welcome.”

Penguin made sure to leave a butterfly kiss on every inch of Shachis face, eventually making it right back to his lips. But before their lips could meet in a second kiss, Shachi’s hand shot up pushing Penguin’s face away. The surprise of the action almost made him stumble backward. Just as he was about to question Shachi on what the fuck that was, Shachi proceed to throw up in both of their laps. “That’s disgusting Shach, couldn’t you at least have turned you’re head away.” Cringing at what was now all over his lap.

The only response Penguin got was a low groan, as Shachi leaned his head on Penguin’s chest. “I think it’s time we get you to bed.” He paused, “Can you stand or do you need me to carry you?” He didn’t get a verbal answer, Shachi just stuck both arms in the air and looked up at Penguin with pleading eyes. Rolling his eyes but smiling fondly none the less at the giant man child that sat before him. Picking Shachi up, Penguin started walking back to the submarine.

*

The next morning Shachi woke with a groan, to a massive headache and the smell of Penguin, Which help distract him from the pain he was currently in. Penguin had a calming scent, it mostly smelled of the sea and medical equipment, but there was something else too. Shachi could never put a name to it exactly, it was just so very Penguin.

He didn’t bother to open his eyes at first. Guessing penguin had put him in his bunk since it was on the floor, and this wasn't the first time he’d have had to carry his drunk ass back to the submarine. But something was definitely different this morning in comparison to all the other times he had woken up there. For one the smell was stronger than usual, secondly, there was this weird weight on his side, and thirdly his pillow was oddly hard and moving. Pillows aren’t supposed to move.

At the realization, Shachis eyes shoot up looking into a hard chest and following it up to a face. A face that was definitely that of Penguin, and the weight on his side was definitely Penguin’s arm. He was cuddling Penguin he realized. With a loud yell of FUCK, Shachi sits up fast, slamming his head into his bunk, making his already painfull headache worse. He ended the whole thing with falling out of the bed and onto the floor, grabbing his head moaning in pain. “Well good morning to you too.” Came the laughing response to the commotion.

Shachi could feel his cheeks heating up, as a bright red blush covers his face up to the ears and spreads down his neck. Penguin just keeps smiling to him as he stretches his arms above his head making Sachi realize something else they are both just in their underwear. He is not complaining, don’t get him wrong. But last night is currently fuzzy at best and he just woke up beside his best friend and major crush in underwear. “Can’t imagine you’re feeling to we’ll want me to go grab breakfast and pain killers for you?” 

Shachi started to panic just a little bit. He looked down at his hands then up at Penguin, then back at his hands and then back to Penguin. “Pen you gotta be honest with me, alright. Am I, am I dreaming right now. Because this feels like a dream.” Chuckling at the response Penguine walked over to Shachi helping him up and placing a peek on his lips. “well if your talking about how my boyfriend is an idiot for not remembering our talk last night then no I don’t think this is a dream.” Penguin’s tone was playful as he teased Shachi. “So it was real.” Came the whispered answer from Shachi, wincing as the forgotten headache became less forgotten, making Penguin laugh at his antics. “You’re way too cute you know.” Shachi stuck his tongue out and said a small “Shut up”. Shachi leaned in giving, in his opinion, Penguin e proper good morning kiss. “About that breakfast and pain killer.” Penguin just laughed. “All go grab it alright just wait here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly when Shachi is babbling and says something about the ocean, it's supposed to be a joke about him throwing himself in the ocean. not sure if it got through very well.
> 
> This was really fun to make so if anyone wanna see more stories with these guys I have a couple of ideas.


End file.
